corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Misuto Kiriya
is the last surviving member of the Yagoura Society, and the main antagonist of Corpse Party: Blood Drive, a playable character and a victim of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Misuto is an adult male well below average in height and weight. He has shoulder-length teal hair and ice-blue eyes. In the Corpse Party: BLOOD DRIVE Series Complete Fanbook, he is described as having boyish looks and a baby face, giving the impression that he appears much younger than he actually is. Because of this, he is often referred to as "kid" and "boy" by several of the characters. He wears a gray-sleeved, black and gold parka with a broken zipper and the hood typically pulled up, and a matching pair of baggier pants similar to jogging sweats. On the crown of the hood there is mirroring symbols of a crescent moon, with a star in between them; on the left breast, there’s a decal of Baphomet, and a jagged shape on its back, vaguely resembling an "M." Beneath the parka, Misuto wears a dark grey sleeveless shirt, black tights, purple sneakers, and a silver bracelet on his left wrist. He is occasionally seen carrying a white umbrella, which he uses for combat. Personality From his first encounter, Misuto presents himself as insensitive, foul-mouthed and dangerously snarky. He has a very dismissive attitude and doesn't show interest in things that don't personally affect him or his goals. He has little regard for personal boundaries and is not above laughing in people's faces. Additionally, Misuto thinks very highly of himself, and because of this often ignores conventional politeness and couldn't care less to acknowledge honorifics when speaking to others. Because of his disdain for humanity, he sees the average person as beneath him and frequently compares them to "peasants." Along with his harsh nature, he is also extremely talented at making the most of the little he has, often relying only on his powers and wits to accomplish his goals, despite having little in terms of support or general resources. While normally presenting himself as calm and laid-back, when he is opposed in any way he lashes out in brief fits of rage which occasionally end in violence, alluding to his truer emotions. Beneath the surface, Misuto hates humanity to its core and wants nothing more than to wipe all of it out. It's because of this that he harbors no guilt or remorse when harming, or even killing innocents, often reveling in sadistic glee at the deaths of his victims. Misuto can also display the proper emotions (pity, sympathy, kindness, etc.) to elicit trust in others, allowing him to gain their weaknesses by pretending to support them, then using those weaknesses against them. However, in defiance of his immoral actions and twisted personality, Misuto is not incapable of truly expressing emotions like love and compassion. He formed a close, possibly loving relationship with Hinoe Shinozaki, valuing her above even himself. His interactions with her are the only instances where he shows any genuine kindness, and it's the deaths of her and his family that pushed him over the edge in the first place, driving him down a road of vengeance that he would refuse to stray from, and would ultimately lead to his death. Plot Corpse Party: Blood Drive CHAPTER 00『 A Faint Light 』 Misuto first appears in Hinoe Shinozaki’s bedroom during the midst of Ayumi Shinozaki's breakdown. With Ayumi still brandishing the pair of scissors, he cheers her on and seems to take pleasure in her misery. He challenges her suicidal mindset, saying that she really doesn’t want to die as much as she thinks she does. He demeans and insults her, before becoming somewhat gentler in his approach. He gives her a packet of gum and exits the room through an open window. CHAPTER 01『 Returning 』 Misuto materializes in front of a half-naked Ayumi in her bathroom. While she is flustered, he remains completely unfazed until she threatens to have him arrested, to which he responds by snapping and insulting her more. He demonstrates knowledge of everything that Aiko Niwa had been aware of, alluding to him being a person at the same level of spiritual power. He then mentions that, if she were to get back the Book of Shadows from the Nirvana and bring it to him, her dream of reviving her friends will come true once and for all. According to Misuto, it’s Ayumi’s “duty” as a Shinozaki to reclaim the grimoire, for the sake of her descendants. Misuto then disappears before Ayumi’s mother rushes to the scene. He appears again after Yoshiki Kishinuma throws the Everafter Stones into the street, leaving Ayumi to recover them. The two speak for a while before Yoshiki intervenes and a frustrated Misuto hurls him into the nearest wall. During the confusion, Misuto formally introduces himself as Hinoe Shinozaki’s apprentice, an affiliate of the Yagoura Society, and Ayumi’s protector—in helping her find the Book of Shadows and reclaim what she had lost. Before leaving for Heavenly Host, Misuto hands Ayumi a charm, the Argus Cube, and then they disappear into the Nirvana. CHAPTER 03『 Pain 』 Having found the note Ayumi had left containing her cellphone number, Misuto finally contacts her. He alternates between heckling her and reassuring her, holding the fact that he is in possession of the Everafter Stones over her head. He encourages her to keep going, before abruptly hanging up. CHAPTER 04『 Pillars of the Six Demons 』 Misuto calls Ayumi again to check on her progress. Ayumi informs him that the Book of Shadows actually isn't in Heavenly Host and it was a trick. While she is discouraged, Misuto sees that as a minor inconvenience, as it's only the Book's "skin" that she can't find, whereas the contents of the Book, it's "core," still remains in the Nirvana. Along with this new information, Misuto tells Ayumi that she needs to take responsibility for a much larger "situation" that she had unknowingly created. He tells her that, because of her interference in Makina Shinozaki's apartment, and because she was in possession of those baby teeth she had found, she brought Sachi Shinozaki into existence within the Nirvana. Though it was entirely unknown to her, Misuto wastes no time blaming her as the sole cause in the impending destruction of humanity, and laughs in her face. Despite antagonizing her, Misuto gives her an ultimate goal; he tells her that, with the Book's contents, Ayumi can match Sachi's overwhelming power and defeat her. The Book's contents have been split into six parts, which Misuto refers to as the Pillars of the Six Demons, which need to be combined in order to crystallize into an ultimate power. Once the hexagram is formed, the Book's core will be complete, allowing Ayumi to cast spells powerful enough to stop Sachi and bring her friends back. When asked by Ayumi how he knows all this information, despite being reluctant to talk about it, he reminds her of his position in the Yagoura Society; similar to Ayumi; he is a descendant from a gifted line of spiritual mediums--specifically a long-line of Shinto priests. Because of his affiliation, he came into contact with Hinoe and later became her student. This leads Ayumi to inquire if he had a deeper relationship with her sister than 'teacher-student,' to which Misuto defensively disagrees, and steers the conversation away from the topic entirely. Later while continuing her search, Ayumi calls Misuto and tries to ask about Hinoe again. He obliges, and praises her for being "too kind for Hinoe's own good," specifically to him. When his grandfather and parents died, he had nowhere else to turn to, and Hinoe took him in without hesitation. While living with her, Hinoe taught him the ways of the Wicca Institute, such as nature worship and animism, until he had learned all he could. Misuto shows a rare speck of kindness, and compliments Ayumi, as well as encouraging her to keep going. At the end of the chapter, it is revealed that Misuto had used the Everafter Stones to jump back to reality, despite lying to Ayumi that he had been searching for her within the Nirvana. Despite not having the skin, Misuto secures his late grandfather's manuscripts and aims to have it act as the vessel for the new Book of Shadows. CHAPTER 05『 Breakdown 』 With Yuka Mochida being the last remaining survivor of Heavenly Host that has not traveled back to the Nirvana, Misuto approaches as she stands outside Kisaragi Junior High with her classmate, Satsuki Mizuhara. Despite Satsuki being rationally suspicious of him, and later labeling him as a pedophile, he manages to win Yuka's trust rather easily. He convinces her that Satoshi Mochida is in danger and she needs to come with him to the Nirvana before it's too late. Suspecting the worst, Satsuki stubbornly insists that she is going to come along, and threatens to bite Misuto if he were to hurt Yuka, to which he dismisses. ''CHAPTER 06 『 Book of Shadows 』'' Misuto appears relaxing in an unknown room in Heavenly Host, complete with a sofa, table, and even a glass of red wine. He reveals that the Argus Cube isn't a charm, but rather a device that allows him to spy on Ayumi. He finishes his wine and leaves to make preparations for his new Book of Shadows. He rejoins Yuka and Satsuki in the walkway between the two school buildings. Satsuki, suspicious, asks what took him so long. Misuto ignores her and tells Yuka that they should find Satoshi. Later, the trio enters the auditorium, which has loud carnival-like music blaring from it's speakers, though it stops when Yuka calls out for Satoshi. Satsuki inspects the massive hole in the middle of the room. Misuto slowly positions himself behind her so he can kick her down, but Yuka interrupts him, and they leave. Outside, Misuto offers Yuka some water, but she declines. Satsuki though, drinks the whole bottle, saying her mother tells her to drink a lot of water because she eats so many salty potato chips. Misuto, intrigued, asks Satsuki if she has good parents, to which she replies she does, although they're very hands-off when it comes to parenting. Later, Satsuki needs to use the toilet and goes to the girl's bathroom. Yuka asks Misuto how he knows about Heavenly Host. In response, he tells he that he's the bearer of the new Book of Shadows, to her confusion. At that moment, they hear Satoshi's voice, and Misuto urges Yuka to find him. After a moment's thought, she runs off. Later, when Satsuki leaves the bathroom and can't find Yuka, she runs off to find her. However, she trips down a set of stairs, and breaks her jaw. Misuto appears, hood down, and remarks about her unsightly appearance, even putting a few tissues over her face. He than takes a picture of her, before leaving her to die. He tracks down Yuka and tells her with mock sympathy that Satoshi has been killed by Sachi's curse, pointing to a pile of flesh with a white shirt and brown hair. As Yuka grieves, Misuto tells her that Satsuki's dead too, showing her the picture he took, telling her that he kicked her down the stairs. Overcome with grief; Yuka begins to emit a spiritual aura, to Misuto's glee. Yuka asks why he's doing this, and he admits it's so he can use her. He calls out to Satoshi, claiming that Yuka is his, before punching her in the stomach, knocking her out. Misuto appears when Ayumi makes it to the top of the bell tower after collecting five of the six pillars. When Magari tries to stop her, Misuto teleports in, snatches the final piller from her, and knocks her down the bell tower with his umbrella to her presumed death, cackling gleefully. He then tosses Ayumi the final pillar, and she fuses them into one. At that moment, Aiko appears, to Ayumi's surprise, and reveals to her that, according to Yoshie Shinozaki's findings, that it's impossible to resurrect the dead. Suddenly, Misuto snatches the fused pillars from Ayumi, and inserts them into his grandfather's manuscripts, effectively creating a new Book of Shadows. He then reveals his true plan; to use the new Book of Shadows to fuse the real world and the Nirvana together, plunging the earth into anarchy and chaos. Ayumi finally realizes that she's been tricked, and begs Misuto to reconsider, and asks how Hinoe would feel. At first, Misuto is not moved, but when Ayumi asks if everything he said about her was a lie, his temper flares and he knocks Ayumi down. He tells her that Hinoe was a fool, too kind for her own good. He then proceeds to break down the wall between the two worlds, causing destruction and death. Deciding to take mercy on Ayumi, he attempts to stab her, but is suddenly interrupted by Yoshiki, who holds him back, followed by Satoshi, Kuon Niwa, and Naomi Nakashima. Frustrated, Misuto throws Yoshiki into the wall and uses his false Book of Shadows to summon the seventh pillar: The Sephiroth of Knowledge. Aiko desperately tries to stop him, but her head is devoured by a monster, and her body tumbles down the bell tower. Misuto then bids farewell to the others and disappears. ''CHAPTER 08 『 Ties Severed, Ties Mended 』'' After Ayumi travels back in time, she rushes up to the bell tower, where Misuto is still in the middle of summoning The Sephiroth of Knowledge. Just as Aiko is about to be killed the monster again, Ayumi blocks it, saving her. Misuto is shocked to see her, and even more so once he notices she has the original Book of Shadows. He attempts to destroy her, but to his horror, the original devours his fake Book of Shadows, gaining its powers. He desperately tries to stop it but is knocked back, and Satoshi and Yoshiki tie him up. However, despite this, the wall between the two worlds begins to break down anyway. Misuto reveals that his false Book of Shadows was not fully complete and that the core of the Nirvana is going berserk. He then goes on to say that Yuka is in Heavenly Host, having been brought her to be used to draw spiritual energy from, due to her having established a bond of sympathy with Sachiko Shinozaki. Satoshi, Naomi, Kuon, and a hesitant Yoshiki leave to find her. Left with just Ayumi and Aiko, Misuto asks Ayumi to untie him. Ayumi just tells him to be quiet, and that when it's all over, she'll bring him back, saying even someone like him must have people who would miss him. Hearing this, Misuto becomes furious but is stared down by Aiko. He tells Ayumi that his grandfather, the founder of Yagoura, stole the Book of Shadows from Martuba's Tomb, and entrusted it to the Shinozaki family. However, despite his righteous actions, Misuto's grandfather was ridiculed and harassed by his peers, driving him to madness and eventually death. Misuto's parents were also persecuted and eventually committed suicide. Ever since, people constantly harass and curse Misuto, no matter where he goes. Journalists followed him in hopes of a good story, one asking him to say anything, even if it was made up, as long as it was interesting. However, eventually, he met Hinoe, who was the first person he opened up to outside his family, and the only person he loved. Misuto then gets to his feet and offers Ayumi to join him in his conquest. However, she refuses, saying it's not Hinoe would want. Misuto then suddenly punches her in the gut and tosses away the untied handkerchief. He takes the original Book of Shadows, and is about to leave, but not before he reveals to Ayumi that the black spirits she's been exorcising are human souls that have stumbled through the cracks in the Nirvana, making her a murderer. He then takes his leave. After making it back to the main building, Misuto revels in his new power and begins laughing maniacally. However, he is surprised when Satsuki interrupts him, along with one of the Red Helms. He yells angrily at it, saying it should have been guarding Yuka. He rushes towards it, but to his shock, Satsuki's head splits open into a flower-like mouth, which clamps around Misuto's head, killing him. Magari then comes and reveals that Satsuki was a member of Martuba's Tomb herself. She remarks that Misuto had a pathetic death, and expresses disappointment that she couldn't kill him herself. Magari then takes the Book of Shadows and leaves with Satsuki and the red helm. ''CHAPTER 10 『Reparations』'' As the group leaves the crumbling Heavenly Host, Yoshiki notices Misuto's clothes and realizes that he is dead. He quickly dismisses it and moves on. Presumably, Yoshiki returned back to where he saw the clothes and took Misuto's Everafter stones, and used them to escape with Ayumi. ''EX CHAPTER 02 『Martuba』'' Misuto appears briefly in the second extra chapter while Magari is thinking by a jungle gym. After he greets her, she lunges at him with her scythe, which he counters with his umbrella. He proposes that the two search for the Book of Shadows together, while also mocking her status as forth-in-line to the Martuba's Tomb throne. They force each other back, and Magari vows to finish things later. Misuto agrees and swears when it's all over, he'll watch Magari take her last breath. He then says that the Book of Shadows is in the Nirvana. Magari mentions that she plans on sending Ayumi to Heavenly Host to reform the book. Misuto reminds her that if Ayumi dies, nobody can replace her, so Magari says she plans on assisting Ayumi from the shadows. Misuto agrees and says he will be doing his own thing. Magari mentions that this is just a race to get the Book of Shadows, and the winner wouldn't be him. Misuto scoffs at her and leaves, chucking a knife at her as he does so. ''EX CHAPTER 06 『Separation』'' The chapter begins with Misuto and Hinoe talking to each other in Hinoe's basement, where Misuto was living at the time. Misuto is glad that the "results" were negative and promised to find who sexually assaulted Hinoe and kill them. Misuto screams that the world should just die, and Hinoe reveals that she used to think the same when she was younger. She said that she couldn't do anything but suffer and that she felt like her friends betrayed her. Hinoe then explains that she grew up and met so many great and different people in just a few short years. She says that Misuto will regret it if that were to happen and that his tale won't reach a happy ending as it should. Hinoe then decides to end their relationship as their personalities are very different. This was the cause for Misuto to start the "purge". Much later, Misuto's corpse lays lifeless in Heavenly Host, Hinoe's silver bracelet on its wrist. Relationships Magari Mizuki Magari is Misuto's unspoken arch-enemy; because of their association to opposing cults and the actions of Misuto's grandfather years ago, stealing the Book of Shadows to keep it from Martubas' control, the two passionately despise each other. They hate each other to such a degree that they will often try to kill one another on-sight and, if not, they insult each other almost constantly. Hinoe Shinozaki Hinoe is Misuto's former tutor and ex-lover, who acted as a guardian to him for some time---even allowing him to live in her home when he had nowhere to stay. Misuto constantly praises Hinoe for her kindness and holds her above others, including himself, as a "superior human being." It's heavily implied that he was, and still is, in love with her. Despite Hinoe's kindness being the thing Misuto loved most about her, he also hated it, because of how naive it caused her to be. He would constantly fight her over her gentle, forgiving nature, fearing for her safety, as he knew how easy it was for kind-hearted people to get taken advantage of, and it was ultimately their differing philosophies that resulted in their separation. It was his anger and grief over Hinoe's mistreatment and later death that caused him to embark on his rampage. Ayumi Shinozaki Like Magari, Misuto viewed Ayumi as little more than a pawn, perfect to manipulate as just another part of his grand scheme. Throughout the story, he constantly belittles her, openly blames her for the possible catastrophic events the world may come to and only rarely gives her any compliments or encouragement. The fact that she was Hinoe's sister did little to affect his attitude towards her. However, he did at the very least view her as superior to "normal humans", if only slightly. At one point, he even offers that she joins him in his dark conquest, saying she has the makings of a chosen one, though he doesn't hesitate to attack her when she refuses. Trivia * The insult that Misuto uses most frequently, "peasant," ( 一般人 / パンピー pānpi, lit. commoner ) ''is an outdated slang term that was popularized in the 1970's and early 1980's, but is seldom used today. ** It was popularized by a quiz show that aired exclusively in the Kansai region on Kansai TV, suggesting that Misuto may be originally from that area rather than Fujisawa, Kanagawa where the main cast lives. * Misuto's name shares several similarities with his grandfather's cult, Yagoura. ** When written, both share the same first kanji. ''( 御 簾 徒'' / Mi sū to ; 御 秡 如 / Ya gou rā )'' ** Both are comprised of three kanji. *** Misuto refers to himself as "the last Misuto," suggesting that he was named after an ancestor or immediate family member. * Excluding Ryou Yoshizawa and Yuu Shinohara, Misuto is the shortest male in the entire series. ** He is the shortest character in the entire series when factored into an "age:height" ratio. ** He is the shortest male in Blood Drive and the fifth shortest overall, in front of Yuka, Satsuki, Ayumi, and Emi Urabe. ** Magari Mizuki is taller than him by 0.5 of a centimeter. * Because of how he appears from behind when his hood is pulled up, several of the voice actors, as well as members of Team Gris Gris have, unofficially, nicknamed him Penguin (pen-gin. ペンギン). Gallery |-| CP: BD = ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive'' Kiriya-Misuto.jpg|Misuto's full profile 2014-07-24-113334 zpsa9dccd6f.jpg|Misuto Kiriya images (6).jpg|Misuto fighting Magari Image(0).jpg|Misuto's death misuto1680x1050.jpg|Misuto's wallpaper vita.jpg|Misuto's wallpaper Char Misuto Kiriya BKG.jpg|Misuto's character description Chapter08 EN.png|Misuto in the Chapter 08 save icon. Adv message bg CHAP08.png|Misuto in the Chapter 08 To be continued CG. chara_07_01_a.png|Misuto's model texture. chara_07_01_b.png|Misuto's model texture with the hood up. chara_07_01_c.png|Misuto's model texture with a blood stain. |-| Misc. = Miscellaneous c.jpg|Misuto Kiriya's concept art in Blood Drive Fanbook (1) cc.jpg|Misuto Kiriya's concept art in Blood Drive Fanbook (2) Misuto_scan1.png|Misuto Kiriya's concept art in Blood Drive Fanbook ( clear text ) BtT5SgFCUAABtUz.jpg|A thank you "from Misuto" drawn by Dead Patient's artist to everyone who purchased Blood Drive. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Drive Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party: Blood Drive Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Males